Carrier modulation techniques are used to transmit information signals from one location to another. Traditional signal modulation techniques include, for example, amplitude modulation (AM), frequency modulation (FM), and phase modulation (PM). In addition, complex modulation techniques exist that incorporate aspects of AM, FM, and PM such as quadrature phase shift keying (QPSK), amplitude phase shift keying (APSK) and including quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM). Transpositional Modulation, or TM is a type of modulation in which information is conveyed by altering (e.g., transposing, time shifting) a harmonic of a carrier signal.